Acheron
Acheron Parthenopaeus is a character within the Dark-Hunter universe. Character Summary Acheron Parthenopaeus was a member of the Atlantean Pantheon God of Final Fate, one of the last of the Chthonian Godkillers, and the Leader of the Dark-Hunters.His reputation for vagueness and never answering any personal questions is legendary. Acheron first appears in New Orleans in Night Pleasures to aid Kyrian Hunter and Amanda Deveraeux in regaining Kyrian's soul, so that Kyrian could vanquish the Daimon Desiderius. Ash has strengths & vulnerabilities unknown to all but a select few, almost no one is quite sure of his true age and lineage, he is more powerful than regular Dark-Hunters and one of the most powerful being that exists. He is a source god which means he can tap into and weild the power of the Primal Source. However, he is really powerful even without it. Like Sin-Nana, his Son-in-Law, he fights to protect and defend humanity and the innocent in general against those who would see the innocent destroyed. Human Life Conception Ash is descended from the rulers of the Atlantean pantheon. He is the son of Archon the Creator and Apollymi the Destroyer. Archon's daughters, The Fates, accidentally cursed their brother, by saying that he would be the one who killed all the Atlantean gods. In turn Archon set out to destroy him in his mothers womb. Unwilling to sacrifice her baby, she fled to her birth home of Kalosis, the Atlantean hell realm, where she knew the others wouldn't follow, with her niece Basi and her Charonte demons. Apollymi cut Apostolos out of her stomach, extracted his godhood, and had Basi place him in the womb of a pregnant queen, merging Apostolos's life force with that of the human queen's child, ensuring Apostolos's safety. Birth as Acheron The queen chosen was Queen Aara of Didymos. She gave birth to Apostolos and another son as twins. However, when his human mother saw his eyes, which were of a swirling mercurial colour, an oracle came forward, declaring that Apostolos would be the death of them all. "None will be safe from his wrath," she said. She then informed them of the twins' connected life force. The King Icarion accused Aara of being unfaithful, to her defense. When both his mother and father refused to acknowlegde him, the oracle name him "Acheron" for the river of the underworld representing sorrow. Tsoulus At the age of seven, Acheron was ripped from the arms of his sister, Ryssa, and taken against his will to Atlantis, where he was to be left in the care of his uncle, Estes. From then on, he was trained as a tsoulus, a sex slave, and was abused mentally, physically, and sexually for nine years, being starved for weeks at a time, and beaten severely (for things such as speaking out of turn). In the winter of his sixteenth year, Ryssa received a letter from an attendant of Acheron's asking her to come to the aid of her brother. Ryssa, wanting nothing more than her brother's safety, discovered that her uncle was selling Acheron and took him away to her summer palace. For many months, they hid from their father and uncle while Ryssa, and small servant child Maia, coaxed Acheron out of his shell. When he had finally learned to trust in Ryssa, his father discovered them and sent him back to Atlantis, to be sold by his uncle, yet again. Two years later, Estes died, leaving Acheron homeless. He found work as a prostitute in Didymos, where Ryssa found him yet again. Angry at her for showing him a better life than what he had so long ago, he sends her away. For another month or so, senators from the palace pay to sleep with Acheron to pent their frustration of his twin brother and heir to the throne of Didymos, Styxx, on him. Styxx and Icarion overhear the senators discussing Acheron, and he is consequently thrown in the palace dungeon, where he is kept for several months. Ryssa frees him when he nearly dies of starvation and Styxx is dying with him since their life forces are connected. From then on, Acheron was kept in the palace, but confined to a single room. Death & Resurrection Personality Ash is usually seen as a very calm and reserved individual, rarely revealing any personal details about himself and needing to keep his emotions in check. He doesn't like his hair being pulled or people breathing down his neck, as it reminds him of his time as a whore. He is considered a poster child for the goth movement and has a vast collection of guitars. Relationships Family Apollymi Styxx Katra Simi Soteria Enemies Artemis Acheron and Artemis met in her temple. Artemis was the first woman he was attracted to just as Acheron was the first man that Artemis wanted. They agreed to be friends (though their physical relationship indicated that they were lovers). Artemis despite the fact that she loves him does not look at him in public, touch him in public, or ever have his name tied to hers; she is ashamed that he used to be a tsoulus and she fears that she will be stripped of her powers or killed once the other gods (especially her twin brother Apollo) finds out her relationship with Ash (even more humiliating because she is the goddess of chastity). When she found out he was a Chthonian, she resolved to put an end to his life fearing the destruction of her family's Pantheon. She drugged him but did not have the strength to kill him because of her feelings; she resolved to let someone else do what she cannot. That night , due to Acheron's drugged stupor he was not able to save Ryssa (Ash's sister/Apollo's mistress) and Apollodorus (Ash and Artie's nephew/ Apollo's son) who were murdered. Then the very next day Artemis watched as her brother, Apollo, gutted Acheron because of his anger for his mistress and son's brutal murder. The fates (Atropos, Clotho and Lachesis) told Artemis to bring Ash back from the dead to prevent the wrath of Apollymi from destroying them all. Among them, only Artemis had the power to bring him back because she had his blood in her. She tricked him into drinking her blood thus resurrecting him. Acheron was now dependent on Artemis needing her blood to retain his sanity and compassion. Acheron was still mad at her and never wanted to speak to her again despite her constant pleas. It is later discovered that Artemis bore him a daugther but because they weren't on speaking terms until it was too late, Ash did not know her until she was an adult. Artemis created the Dark-Hunters in order to gain Acheron's attention using his compassion against him. She forces him to come and barter with her for their freedom. She has sex with him and beats him so she feels more powerful. She continues to punish him because she can never forgive him for making her vulnerable. Artemis has always made it a habit to remind Acheron of what he was and where he came from. Acheron endures all this showing that his loyalty withstood all her abuse. Acheron has served Artemis for over eleven thousand years, until he meets Soteria (Tory) and she changes everything. Stryker Nick Other The Dark-Hunters The Hunter Family Savitar Urian Alexion Philanthropy Hobbies & Interests Prophecies & Curses Upon Him Promises & Oaths Made By Him Roles Night Pleasures Night Embrace Dance with the Devil Kiss of the Night Night Play ect Category:Characters Category:New Orleans Crew Category:Gods Category:Humans Category:Dark-Hunters